Night Vision
by Bitway
Summary: He thought he was acting fine, but Jin can see right through him. {Jin/Hiro}


"Hiro?"

Hearing his name causes him to jump in his seat unexpectedly, makes his eyes focus on the monochrome haired boy. Hiro had to adjust himself, clear his throat, throw that smile on his face.

"Yeah, Jin?"

The boy stares in silence. The longer nothing is spoken, the more worried and confused Hiro grows. He's grateful once Jin speaks again.

"Come up to my room in a few minutes."

"Huh?"

Nothing else is said and he knows he isn't getting more of an explanation when he watches Jin leave the room. Hiro scratches at his head, wondering why he would say something like that and just leave. Nothing had really come to mind- unless if the other had picked up on the change in his usual mood.

It wasn't a big change, but a small one, or so he thought. Hiro had tried to act like his usual self, but even now he was still shaken up. A nightmare had rattled him the night before and plagued him throughout the day. It had felt so realistic, starting off as a normal day before getting one of those cursed visions. This one wasn't like the rest, this time he'd seen himself lose his friends. All of them.

He had tried to laugh it off when he woke up, but the shaking of his hands hadn't stopped for a few minutes. He had to tell himself, repeatedly, _it was only a dream_. It wouldn't become true. It wouldn't.

Even as he tried to get rid of those thoughts, the haunting feeling of it never left. There was a pang in his gut, worried thoughts of even the smallest unfortunate accident crossed his mind. It really made it difficult to enjoy this date.

A frown crosses his face as he looks down into his lap. He starts to think that, maybe, Jin had noticed he was bothered by something. Hiro had opted out on telling him about it, not wanting the other to think it was silly of him to worry over some nightmare. But, he had wanted to be strong, to fight this off.

_'Would Senshiman have told his friends about this?'_

As much as he wants to try and recall an episode that could help, it was difficult to think with a clouded mind. If anything, he knew that he should be able to rely on his friends. Maybe he was the silly one here.

Hiro lets out a sigh, guilt beginning to strike, but it didn't last for long. He could turn this around- tell Jin everything! He hopped to his feet. A few minutes had passed while he was lost in thought, so it was time to go and see Jin.

He nearly breaks into a run before realizing he's indoors and has to slow his pace. It's not like Jin was running off elsewhere. As determined as he was, there was still some unease swimming inside of him. It seemed almost too late to give him a reason for his behavior. That hardly mattered now as he stood in front of the door to his room. When he knocks, it sounds like a light tapping against wood.

"You may come in."

As Hiro pushes the door open, he finds Jin sitting on the side of his bed, arms crossed before letting them settle to his side.

"You didn't have to knock you know."

"Haha, I know! I just…forgot?" He tries to play it off, but his laughter falls. With a gulp, he moves to sit beside Jin. "So, um, why did you want to be here?"

"You haven't mention Senshiman once today."

Hiro freezes.

"You're tired." It's a statement, as if he knows. He wasn't wrong. And the look he gives Hiro just tells him that he really did know something was wrong all day.

"You caught me." A weak smile is forced as he avoids his gaze. "I just…had a bad nightmare. It's kinda silly though. A good guy shouldn't be so bothered by it, you know?" A frown takes over. "But, it was pretty bad. I…just don't want to lose you or anyone else…"

He feels an arm wrap around him, pulling him close. As he glances to see Jin, he lets himself lean against the other boy.

"You don't have to hide that from me," he says. He knew that he wasn't the greatest with being affectionate. Sometimes it was more difficult than others, but he'd be there for him. A shoulder for him to lean on. "If something bothers you, tell me."

"I'm sorry, Jin…"

Hiro sighs while putting his face into his shoulder. He had a weird feeling of comfort, relief, and some guilt mixing around. But, in the end, he was glad the other hadn't told him off. As he thinks about it, it makes him smile, makes him move to wrap his arms around Jin's waist.

"Thank you."

"Hmph." Jin puts a hand against his back, rubbing it a little. "If you want to take a nap, we can."

"Hmm?" That last part almost goes unnoticed, but he managed to catch it. Is that why he wanted to speak to him in here? Hiro could only guess that he planned it from the start. It wouldn't be so bad to take a nap with him. There'd be no nightmares around if Jin was with him.


End file.
